October 26, 2002 Xplosion results
October 26, 2002 Xplosion results took place in Nashville, Tennessee at the The Asylum. The event took place on October 26, 2002. Results ; ; No matches took place on this show. Show Jeremy Borash and Bert Prentice talk about the audience at the last Pay Per View and hypten before the upcoming NWA-TNA edition. It is addressed AJ Styles, the new NWA-TNA X Division Champion. Today there are also exclusive interviews, Xplosion is now so more than just a recap show. AJ Styles talks about it, that he was the first NWA-TNA X Division Champ and now the first two-time champion and he therefore of the story League will go down. There has also used without hard work, you only had to beat Syxx-Pac. From the Styles Clash is still not a wrestler ausgekickt and it will not make Amazing Red, meets the styles at the upcoming Pay Per View. AJ Styles makes also the name of Red funny, what should this be for a name? Maybe the color of his face when he would collect the Clash or if he wipes around again and Reds face back on the mat? The No-DQ match between AJ Styles and from the champ Syxx-Pac we see then in a summary. Borash and Prentice talk about the relationship Brian Lawler / April / Syxx-Pac. We also see a summary of the Lawler fight against former Road Dogg BG James and a music video for Siaki feud against Lynn. Sonny Siaki Even Xplosion gets an exclusive interview. Goldy Locks may not Siaki interview, but Siaki the audience. The questions: who looks better? He or the audience? Here Sonny Siaki laughing his one and pointing to himself. Who has the best body - Siaki, the audience or who else? Again he points to himself. Who is capable to end Jerry Lynn's career? Of course, the answer is again Sonny Siaki. Because Sonny Siaki starts at the top and ends at the top. Sonny Siaki leaves the interview is indeed spoken with the PPVs from the fact that on 30 October, the evil will return and the moderators wonder what that could mean this. After Bert USA Championship Wrestling competes, we see clips from the Elimination match in which there was a shot at Styles title. Having Amazing Red caught the victory, the hosts came back to talk rock film on Borashs brief cameo in Chris, today even reached his salary. After the highlights of the fight Jorge Estrada / Priscilla against Ace Steel / Mortimer Plumtree, we see once again the interview with Mr Perfect Curt Hennig on October 23. At the end of the program, the Charity is hyped on nwatna.com and then Jeremy's paycheck should be opened: $417.700. This invites Prentice to a meal, but checks the check again, and then see that it is only $47.17. With a frustrated Jeremy Borash Xplosion goes off the air. External links * NWA TNA Xplosion #4 Results Category:TNA Xplosion results Category:2002 events